


Somnophilia

by BipolarMolar



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Bralker, Could argue it's dubcon, Fluff, Humour, I Is Ninja Quiet, I love Walker, M/M, Ninja!Sex, Sex, Sexiness, Slash, Sleepiness, Sleepy Sex, Sleepy!Walker, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipolarMolar/pseuds/BipolarMolar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy, funny, slashy account of some red-hot Bralker action. Somnophilia is when sexual acts are performed on a sleeping person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somnophilia

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't related to any of my other Bralker fics, btw. It's just a completed one-shot. Anyway, the frankly weird idea wouldn't leave me that, in an established relationship, one night Brendan wakes up, horny as hell, but Walker's too sleepy to put out. So Walker just tells Brendan to take what he wants, or to paraphrase a joke on the cartoon show American Dad "Just don't get it in my hair." Ok, I know the chances of a man getting shagged while he's asleep are unlikely, but it's a writer's licence to bend the truth sometimes. And he does sort of wake up.  
> So, the title Somnophilia refers of course to the act of engaging in sexual acts with a sleeping person. There's a hint of fluff in the fic, but it's not drowning in it, lol. Enjoy.

"Simon." He gave Walker a nudge but the man didn't move. "Walker!"" That did it. Walker groaned, grimacing, eyes still screwed tightly shut.

" _What?"_ he rasped his voice hoarse from lack of use. He didn't even bother to open his eyes. Brendan didn't say anything; he just plucked one of Walker's limp hands off the mattress and placed it on his urgent erection. Walker made a faint noise of dissatisfaction and rolled over. This was slightly emasculating, but Brendan wasn't about to be put off.

"Walker. Come on. Open your eyes."

"Nooo…don't want to move…"

"Come on, Simon," Brendan swallowed. "Please."

With a put-upon sigh, Walker rolled onto his stomach, spreading his legs wide. "Take what you need but don't expect me to participate." He muttered, voice muffled by the cushion. Brendan wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. As he reached to turn on the lamp, a pale hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Get it in my hair and I'll kill you." Walker told him, before promptly burying his face in the pillow again.

To tease him, Brendan ran a hand through Walker's hair, flicking the dark strands playfully, but his lover was obstinate and unmoving. Shrugging, Brendan leaned over to scrabble in the drawer of his bedside table for the lubricant, keeping a firm hand on Walker's warm back. There wasn't any use in foreplay or consideration- Walker was now quietly muttering in his sleep, dreaming and unaware. Brendan warmed the little bottle between his palms then remembered to snatch up a condom and ease it on. Something told him Walker wouldn't want to wake up in the morning with congealed fluids stuck to the sheets. He stroked himself idly, watching Walker murmur and frown in his sleep. At one point, he heard Walker swear, making Brendan grin. Cracking open the bottle of lube, he squeezed a generous amount onto his hand, smearing it along his fingers until they were stickily glossed in the lamplight. Taking care not to get it on the bedclothes, he flicked the duvet off Walker, who squirmed in response. Seeing him there, pale in the white rays of the light, exposed, still in the position where he had offered himself to Brendan, made the man pause. _Was it wrong?_ Brendan suddenly wondered. Satisfying himself while this man was…asleep? What if he hurt him? But then, he figured, Walker _had_ offered himself. And Brendan could always stop. Walker suddenly sneezed, breaking Brendan out of his reverie.

Without much ado, he slid one slick finger between Walker's cheeks, testing the tightness. He flexed the index finger, trapped in the tight heat and brought it out again. As he worked two fingers into the puckered hole, he sighed with impatience jabbing and perhaps being a little bit more forceful than he intended. Walker made a sound with too many vowels in it, but aside from that, didn't move. Brendan sat back for a moment. With Walker so compliant, quiet and vulnerable, Brendan realised he could take his time, be gentle even. Because that's one theme that had never factored into their relationship. If you could call it a relationship. There was frustration and lust, but no morning kisses, no compliments. Brendan was conscious of the fact that both men felt that being the one to say"I value you in my life," or "I need you, don't leave me," would be seen as a weakness by the other. Brendan knew he had never demonstrated any affection to Walker so he never got any in return. But here was an opportunity to treat Walker differently without the other man judging him. To take his time.

So he was gentle. He splayed his hands on Walker's warm, bare back, feeling the firmness, tracing the spine with his fingers. He stroked Walker's hair, fascinated by the length and thickness, so different from his own short, darker hair. He nuzzled Simon's warm throat, prodding at the prominent collarbone with his tongue, tugging the soft, elastic skin lightly with his teeth, dotting small pink marks on the flesh. He even rested his forehead on Walker's shoulder, just breathing him in, before swooping down to suck a small hickey onto Walker's hip.

When he'd had his fill of touching, tasting, smelling and tasting the tempting body on offer, he added a quick top-up of lubricant to his throbbing cock, hurriedly positioning himself over Walker, knees between his sleeping lover's still-spread legs. He manipulated Walker's slack body, knowing that the man wouldn't tense or arch up for him. Grabbing at Walker's hips to bring his rear closer, Brendan eased his dick in, at an agonisingly slow pace. He wanted to thrust in, and the moment his cock, wrapped in latex but weeping pre-come, was enveloped in hot, wet muscle, he moaned. He began panting heavily as he withdrew almost completely, only to ram his erect member back in. Walker shook slightly, but didn't seem to be in any pain. One thing, one whimper or wince and Brendan would have withdrawn immediately. But as his thrusts grew more urgent, his hips snapping forward in a clumsy jerking motion, he though he heard a whisper, a barely audible "Yes "from his lover. With his own impending orgasm still in mind, he willed himself to hold off, just a little longer, angling his hips to hit the prostate, and when he did-

"Ngh..." Walker was still asleep but he felt it.

Brendan resumed his movements with enthusiasm, pounding into the other man and clutching at his hips hard enough to leave bruises. Walker mush have pushed back on Brendan's cock as his own hardened, blinking in disorientation but still sleepy enough to be used in this way. Brendan came, with a final deep thrust, his nails biting into Walker's hips, his cry of release somewhere between a grunt and a shout. He was dimly aware of Walker's clenching around his cock, as the man beneath him succumbed to a weaker orgasm, staining the sheets with his semen.

Brendan concentrated on getting his breath back, and when his chest stopped heaving and his breathing evened out, he flopped back onto the bed, exhausted.

"Thanks for that," he murmured, settling himself beside his partner. Walker turned on his side, so Brendan pulled him closer so that his chest was flush against Walker's back. "Your hair's fine, I was very careful to aim at your arse so there's no need to kill me. Can't say the same for the sheets though. How was I to know _you'd_ come too? Goodnight, Mr Walker."

"Sweet dreams, Mr Brady."

Brendan chuckled softly, waiting for sleep to come. He didn't have long to wait.

Let me know what you think. Creepy? Sweet? Sexy? Ooh, lovely Walker, normally I like to really put him through the mill but I thought he deserved some attention in this one. It isn't beta'd, so if there are any errors, I apologise. Hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it.


End file.
